Curiosity Kills the Cat
by Yuki029
Summary: Karupin believed that she's the most important to her master... but maybe she's wrong. Slight Ryosaku.


I'm sorry I missed Sakuno's birthday, I wanna update my 'Vampire Hunter' on her birthday since I missed Ryoma's but o whatever . hehe this idea got stuck in my head after I heard this stupid song… so I wrote it down. Hope you like it!

**Curiosity Kills the Cat**

She, Echizen Karupin, loves her master. She knew that her master love her equally as well, absolutely no one is able to take her master away from her. She knew quite well that he love her more than anyone in his family. The tennis prodigy, Echizen Ryoma, love her. She knew everything about his master, she knew that her master hate those stupid fan girls, she knew that her master hate loud noises, she knew that her master hate the Inui Juices, she knew that her master likes to sleep, she knew that her master is great at English, she knew her master loves tennis and most importantly she knew her master love her the most. Wait, did she say that already?

When her master was young, he always hugged her when asleep, and when he was young he tells her everything, even now he let her sleep on his bed, he cuddle into her, and she loves it. She purred whenever her master stroked her fur, she love it whenever his master smirked, she 'smiled' whenever her master play tennis with his father. Oh she loves her master so much. Yes, she loves him.

She knew there's a problem these days with her master. She felt this different aura around her master, she felt that her master had turned softer, nicer, his eyes' not that sharp. Especially around that pig-tailed girl. She hated it, she hate how her master changed, no. She hate that her master changed but not because of her, she hate it. She was curious, why? Why is her master so different nowadays? Why didn't her master care for her anymore? How come his master was spending hours in front of the mirror every morning trying to look as cool as he can? Why?

She likes it how he is, she like him when he was young, she like it when he was normal. She hate when he turned into something she don't know, she hate it when she felt that she wasn't important anymore. No! She is still important! No one, absolutely no one can be more important than her to her master! NO ONE.

She felt relieved after believing that, she even played with that perverted Nanjirou since she felt so happy, relieved. Yes she's still the most important. But she wanted to know something; she's curious who this pig-tailed girl is, what's her personality? Is she pretty? Did Ryoma changed because of her? She was curious.

She designed a plan, ha! She knew it will work perfectly, and indeed it did. She now was carried into the pig-tailed girl's house, drinking milk. She purred, she liked her milk, but the girl was her rival. She will never like her. NEVER EVER.

"Neko-chan, do you like?" the pig-tailed girl asked as she look generously down to the cat. Karupin purred, duh she liked it. It's milk. The pig-tailed girl giggled, and patted her on the head. She didn't like it. She turned away from her and continued to drink her milk. She is a cat but she is arrogant. Sakuno giggled again, liking the raccoon-like-cat more and more.

"You remind me of Ryoma-kun neko-chan." The pigtailed-girl said quietly. Karupin glared at the girl. Duh! Duh she looks like him, doesn't everyone said couples look alike?

"Enjoy you meal neko-chan." Karupin purred again, she needed to act nice, or else she will suspect! By the way she indeed enjoyed the meal, so whatever. She drank her milk again, and she figured the girl was doing her homework in the dinning room. She was doing English. She sucks.

The cat 'smirked' her master wouldn't like this girl, never. She knew it, she's so stupid, and she's so plain, she's so…normal.

The doorbell rang suddenly and the pig-tailed girl ran towards the door. "Coming!"

Curious Karupin went towards the door to see who it is.

"Ryuzaki."

Karupin's eyes widen, her master! Her master came to find her!

"Ry…Ryoma-kun? What are you doing here?"

Karupin rolled her eyes. Obviously he's coming to find her.

"Have you seen my cat?"

Karupin ran towards her master and jumped right into him. Ryoma smirked as he saw his cat and stroked her fur. Sakuno was terribly surprised, that's why the cat resembled Ryoma so much! That's why they have held the same arrogance.

"You alright? Ryuzaki." Sakuno blinked, oh no, she was staring at him and the cat.

"Arigatou." Ryoma stated shortly and Sakuno blushed and stuttered. "N..no Pro…problem."

Echizen Karupin didn't like it. Why the hell was her master so kind to her? Didn't he ever think that it might be the girl that kidnapped her? Why didn't he even look at her and only starring at the stupid girl? She seriously didn't like it.

Ryoma turned away and started walking back home, he just held up his hand and waved a little, he didn't even look back at the girl. Karupin liked that. But suddenly she saw something; she saw the tint of red in her master face. She saw the blushing face of her master. She never ever had seen that in the last seven years. The day she was born, when her master was four she never seen her master like that. She felt like crying.

"Do you like her?" Ryoma said quietly, barely audible. Karupin's heart was thumping,_ please don't_ she prayed, and she didn't want to hear the next phrase her master's going to say.

"I do."

Karupin's heart shattered. She felt that something had gone in her heart; she felt that part of her died. She rather doesn't know the truth, why does she have to meet that girl? She knew deep in her heart she can't hate that pig-tailed girl. She can't! No matter what she said, no matter how she persuades herself that she doesn't like her, she can't. Why does she have to be so stupid? Why is she so curious about her master's stupid love life? She's a damn cat for god sake! She hates how cat have this born 'cat'alities to be so curious about everything.

She was killed by curiosity.

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes 

Hehe so anyway, please read n review!

Ooo! And I love you guys!! I got like 11 review on 'If I Can Choose Again" and I love all of you thanks so much!!

Once again sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes 


End file.
